


Even if the sky is falling down I know that we'll be safe and sound

by CrimsonBoy224



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bar, Drunkenness, Glimmer challenges Catra to singing, How Do I Tag, I still somehow don't know, Immediately Regrets It, Multi, Singer!Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBoy224/pseuds/CrimsonBoy224
Summary: Catra’s 19th Birthday rolls around and the best friend squad takes her for drinks (I reject your American drinking age JoJo!) A very drunk Glimmer challenges Catra to a singing competition, and would soon regret it.(title is from Capital Cities song called ‘Safe and Sound’ go listen to it right now it is the best song ever made in my opinion)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Even if the sky is falling down I know that we'll be safe and sound

“Why did I let you guys talk me into this?” Catra groaned as the best friend squad stood outside of a bar called the ‘Shining Sun’ “I should of just said no when I heard the name”

“Oh come on Catra” Adora said, pushing Catra lightly. “It’ll be fun, Glimmer and Bow took me here when I turned 18 last year, let’s just say I don’t remember most of that night” Adora said with a sheepish grin.

“Ooooh bad girl Adora, I could get used to this” Catra said with a sly smirk.

“Oh yeah that night was bad” Glimmer chuckled. “Adora drank so much that she passed out after crying about how ‘why did I leave her? We could’ve been happy’ and Adora has refused to elaborate” Glimmer huffed

“Sparkles you are dumb aren’t you? It’s incredibly simple, Adora was talking about m-” Before Catra could finish her sentence, she noticed Adora gave her a pleading look from behind Glimmer and Bow.

“Talking about who?” Glimmer and Bow questioned excitedly.

“N-Never mind” Catra muttered, a blush forming on her cheeks. “Continue with your story on Adora’s night”

“Ok then weirdo” Glimmer’s words may have been hurtful, but her tone was playful and full of friendship. “The next day was horrible, Adora kept on going on about how ‘this headache will kill me’ and ‘please just end me already’” Glimmer finished her story with a chuckle.

“And I have sworn off drinking forever” Adora said with a smile.

“Yeah right” Catra laughed. “I don’t believe that at all”

Adora shrugged. “And you would be right in that assumption”

“Guys can we stop talking and get into the bar already?” Bow asked.

“Yep, let’s do this” Catra said, leading the rest of them into the bar.

__________

“Ok the outside of this place does not do it justice” Catra remarked, mouth open as she stared at all the flashing lights, the disco ball, the huge speakers on almost every wall, and the large number of people that were inside. “The outside made me think this would be a dinky little family owned bar, not this crazy night club”

“Yep, Brightmoon has a policy against night clubs for some reason” Glimmer said from behind Catra. “This place needs to keep its cover, plus all the tables and chairs are easy to put away, and the disco ball retracts!” Glimmer said excitedly.

“Sparkles you know you’re the queen right? You can just get rid of that rule” Catra said, hand on her cocked hip.

“Yeah, but then where’s the fun in that?” Glimmer stated, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I brought drinks!” Bow yelled as he sauntered over to the table the other 3 were seated at, in his hands were 4 bottles, one for each of the best friend squad.

“Oh nice!” Adora shouted. “Thanks Bow!” She hastily grabbed her drink and started to swig it down

“No problem” Bow responded with a wink.

Catra also grabbed her drink before quickly drinking it all, as she put her glass down she was met with confused stares from the others.

“What? You thought this was my first time drinking? Oh you sweet innocent, naive children, after Adora left some very dark days crossed my path, and as Scorpia was of legal age, she got her hands on some drinks. A couple of bottles of beer later, and I realised that this is some good shit” Catra stated, standing up to get another glass.

She left the table to fill up her drinks, and Glimmer picked her jaw up off the floor and started to chug her own drink.

“Oh no” Bow groaned, smacking his head into his hands. “Glimmer don’t turn this into a competition” Bow said as he took a small drink of his beer.

“Too late Bow, Catra started it” Glimmer called from the bar, to which she had already teleported too.

“Oh it’s gonna be like that sparkles?” Catra asked, taking another giant gulp of her drink. “You’re on”

__________

Only 20 minutes later and Glimmer knew she was out of her league, Catra was taking shots left and right leaving Glimmer in the dust.

“Ok Ok Ok, Catra you win this round” Glimmer huffed that last part. “But now I know something I can give you a run for your money in” Glimmer said, a smug smile plastered on her face.

“Oh? And what may that be Sparkles?” Catra slurred, a bit drunk from the shots.

“Let’s do a singing competition” Glimmer stated, hands on her hips.

“Oh? You really want to do this Sparkles?” Catra asked, leaning close to Glimmer. “You may regret this later”

Glimmer scoffed. “In what way? So are we doing this or what?”

Catra leaned back and chuckled. “Your funeral Sparkles, let’s do this”

Glimmer glared at Catra as she got up to the karaoke machine, chose a song, and started to sing as the opening tune begun to play

“You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies”

__________

“Cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep” Cheers erupted from all around the bar as Glimmer finished her song. She took a bow and went back to the table.

“Beat that Horde Scum” Glimmer jabbed.

“Oh, I will” Catra said, her voice no longer slurred and her vision back to normal.

Catra walked up to the stage, the crowd went silent, everyone knowing what Catra did as second in command of the Horde.

Before Catra could choose a song Adora had rushed onto stage, stumbled and composed herself as she grabbed a microphone.

“Just want to say, that is my girlfriend and if any of you bring up what she did in the past, we can settle that dispute outside, got it?” Adora drunkenly slurred as she looked around the crowd for confirmation.

“Yeah and who are you?” A man from the crowd asked, immediately after which, laughter erupted from the rest of the people in the bar.

“Do you seriously not know? I'm She-Ra you know? Big warrior lady that kinda saved the world after this girl” Adora pointed at Catra. “Declared her eternal love for me and saved the world as well” Adora, who was still drunk, slurred through her sentence again.

The man who spoke up went red in the face and decided to leave the bar before he endured further embarrassment.

As Adora went back to the table that Glimmer and Bow were at, Catra stopped her.

“Thanks for standing up for me” Catra said, staring down to hide her blush.

“No problem” Adora slurred.

“Also not really the way I thought we would make our relationship public” Catra joked.

“Eh doesn't matter, now go get up there and kick Glimmer’s ass!”

“Hey!” Glimmer protested from their table.

“Thanks ‘dora” Catra purred, and turned back onto the stage.

Catra took a deep breath, kicked the karaoke machine away and started to sing, no music, just vocals.

“We’re warriors, unstoppable, oooooohhh.” The crowd falls silent, and within the first few seconds of singing, Glimmer knew she was beat.

“We feel the evil coming, and shadows all around, danger surrounds us but won’t bring us down” The crowd is captivated by Catra’s voice, every person in the bar all watching Catra with intent.

“We’re on the edge of greatness, turning darkness to light, We’re right beside you ready to fight… We must be strong, and we must be brave, we gotta find every bit of strength we have and never let it gooooooo” Everyone is cheering, Catra’s voice somehow seems to get even better.

__________

“We must be strong…” Catra finished the song to applause from the bar, everyone, including Glimmer cheering Catra’s performance.

“Hey Adora” Catra says, finishing her song with a wave and heading back to the table.

“Told you Sparkles” Catra teased as she sat down next to Adora, who had tears in her eyes.

“Hey Adora you ok?” Bow asked from across the table.

Adora sniffed. “It’s just been so long since I’ve heard Catra sing, and the fact that she has somehow gotten better, and she sang the song I made when we were little, it’s just one huge tapestry of love” Adora finished planting a kiss on Catra’s lips, one that she melted into and returned.

“Ugh, get a room” Glimmer groaned.

“Oh that reminds me Sparkles” Catra purred with malicious intent. “I believe you lost this competition, now what shall be a suitable punishment?” Catra asked, her eyes turning into slits as she toyed with Glimmer.

Glimmer let out a groan and slammed her head on the table, this was not going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated and all of you have a great day
> 
> (P.S Sorry if this is bad, I have't written anything in a while and I need to get back into the groove of writing well)


End file.
